True Colors Shown
by xXLooneyLunaXx
Summary: Voldemort rises and Harry Potter is dead, Ginny and Luna are forced into hiding, but when they quickly rejoin the world to grab food and medicine Luna is taken. She finds a new life at Malfoy Manor, while Ginny stumbles upon the rest who have survived and runs into her own trouble. Bear with me this story will get long, the pov does change so be on the look out. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Ginny rushed to his side, all of the others too shocked to move, she draped her arms over Harry's body. Sobbing quietly, she hugged him. Voldemort pushed her aside from the body, he reached down and grabbed his wrist, there was no pulse. "The boy who has once lived is dead!" He proclaimed, and with that the remaining of the DA or all those who had fought with Harry came to realization apparated away to run. I quickly got to my feet and rushed to Ginny, for she was still sobbing on the floor and the Death Eaters had begun to take notice of her. I swiftly grabbed her arm and apparated to Shell Cottage.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

**Luna: **"Ginny! You cannot go to Diagon Alley! Who knows what will happen to you if they catch you!" I yelled at her as she grabbed her coat and began to put it on. We had been cooped up in the cottage for weeks, no one had visited and we do not know what has become of the outside world or who is alive. We had very little food left and her patience was running thin. "I don't care! If we stay in here we will die of hunger!" I stepped back realizing she was right, we would have to go out at sometime to get food. "Fine, but I know a better place to get food and it doesn't cost money, we will leave tonight." She shrugged off her jacket and went into the living room, I took a quick look at her Aura, letting me see her mood.

The black shade hung around her, no matter how hard she tried to make it seem like she was fine I always just looked and saw the same black shade of mourning floating around her, still caught up in the grief of Harry's death. She had gotten a little bit better for she had stopped sobbing uncontrollably and refusing to eat, but every night I could hear her cry herself to sleep, the sickening sound seeping through the walls. My heart ached for her, I miss him to, he was one of the only people who understood me and was my friend, he had helped rescue me from my imprisonment in the Malfoy Manor.

We set off that night, our dark robes on and our hoods up, we walked up to the conch shell port key sitting on the bench and grabbed onto it, swirling through the void. I had to remind myself not to see the auras of others as we approached the lonely looking house, it seemed abandoned, a shell of the life it had used to hold. I pushed the door to my old house open, Ginny following close behind. The place seemed ransacked chairs overturned, draws shoveled through and papers everywhere, trinkets pushed off their shelves and the printing press gone. I heard a gasp and looked over to where Ginny was looking. My father was crumpled in the chair, his skin snow white his eyes blank and unregistered. I went up to him and closed his eyes, he was cold and stiff, a shell of the life it used to hold like the house. I sank to the floor beside him and broke down crying my body racking and my head in my hands. Ginny appeared beside me. "I'm so sorry Luna, but we must be going, we can't stay here or we'll be killed too." I wiped my nose on my sleeve and thought about dad all the happy times he had shared with me before the war, he had tried so very hard raising me without mother. He would want me to move on and take care of myself and be happy, not mourning him, but was it too soon? I decided I could figure that out later at the cottage, but Ginny was right we needed to get the food and get back to the cottage. We took out our bags and rifled through the kitchen, looking for anything, we had managed to find a couple of canned foods, some spices, flour, and sugar. We sprinted towards the garden, hiding in the shadows and quickly picking the fruit and veggies. I must not have been watching for I bumped into Ginny and screamed, thinking it was a Death Eater. I saw one of the neighbors lights turn on. "Uhhh Luna, now would be a good time to leave." She said as she dragged me into the forest and apparated back to the cottage.

**AN: **Just to make everything clear an Aura is a color that everyone has depicting their mood, supposedly psychics and oracles can see and sense these in people. Hope you enjoyed, there won't be many interruptions. Please do read and review! Ohh I made that rhyme...


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later..._

**Ginny:** Ginny was in the kitchen frying cutting and frying some potatoes, they had picked earlier in the week from the garden at Luna's house, and I had cut them into hash browns. Luna was still not down yet, it was unusual for her to sleep in she was always up bright and early walking along the beach and collecting shells. She had built up quite a collection, they decorated the house, sitting here and there. I quickly finished frying the hash browns and went up stairs to get Luna while they cooled. I walked up the creaky wooden stairs to the second floor and knocked on Luna's bedroom door. There was no answer, I quietly opened the door and saw Luna pale white on the bed with beads of sweat along her forehead. I crept up to the bed and shook Luna slowly. Her eyes fluttered open weakly. "Luna, are you all right?" I asked peering into Luna's face concerned. "I think I am sick." She mumbled back weakly. "I will go get you some water." I tossed over my head disappearing into the bathroom to grab a cup. I grabbed one from the overhead cabinet filling it with water. I returned back into the bedroom to find her sitting, propped up, on the bed. I handed her the cup and she took it thankfully, slowly sipping on the water as if there wasn't enough for more. She noted the concern in my eyes and said "Ginny, I will be fine just give me a few days to rest."

I left the room feeling hollow, we were alone with no where to go. I needed her to be here, she was the only thing keeping me sane. We had lost almost everything, at least Luna knows what has happened to her family, the unknown was killing me. The want to go and find out was maddening but I knew I could not risk it, what would happen to Luna if I didn't come back? I tried to push that thought away as I headed back to the kitchen to eat. I just picked at the potatoes with my fork not really eating anything. Since we couldn't waste anything I packaged the rest up and saved them for lunch and perhaps dinner. I wandered outside to Dobby's grave, I knew Harry had put it here. I stared at the words _Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf_. It was my only reminder of Harry right now, but it was incredibly sickening to look at. "Thank You Dobby." I whispered as I headed back inside the tiny cottage.

* * *

**Luna: **Ginny came up to check on me every day, she was almost as sick as I was with worry, I was getting no better. She walked in and sat on the side of the bed while I stared into space. "Luna we need to get you some medicine and we need more food." She tried to speak calmly but her eyes were full of worry. "Ok, we will go tonight." I agree, my eyes finally meeting hers. "We?" She asked. "Luna, you need to stay home and rest." "But you don't know where the medicine is and it's protected." I counter knowing full well she will have to let me come with her. She quietly exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I had not felt so alone since... since I was imprisoned. The horrid Bellatrix torturing me senseless, leaving me in pain and starving in the basement. Mr. Ollivander and Dean were little company, for they had suffered their own tormenting. Then Harry, Hermoine, and Ron appeared, I was shocked to see them. Dobby appeared soon after they did freeing me and the others. Sadly, there was no Harry to help me out of this situation, not even Dobby to take me away to a better place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna: **We arrive outside the house, in the woods. "Ginny, you collect the food while I will search for the medicine inside." Ginny nods her head and agreement, she dashes to the garden as I hobble inside the house. It is the same chaotic mess as last time with stuff strewn everywhere. I trudge down to the brewing room in the cold, damp basement, panting in the effort. I do not notice the shadow appearing behind me until he speaks. "Well you did show up after all." I whip around, my wand pointing at him. "Now, now, none of that, you can't apparate in the house or out of it." He sneers at me, creeping closer, his wand pointed at me. "Run! It's a trap!" I scream loud enough so hopefully Ginny can hear me. He quickly casts a silencing spell and one more I recognize as a sedation spell. I fall into his arms as my eyes droop shut.

* * *

**Ginny: **"Run! It's a trap!" I hear Luna's scream pierce through the night, part of the gryffindor me wants to go help her but I know she wants me to leave and save myself. I madly grab as much as I can and dart back into the forest, apparating back to the cottage. I sink to the floor, tired, and finally realizing that I am completely alone now, sobs rack through my body. I barely have enough energy to climb into bed before I pass out in restless sleep as night mares haunt me.

_Tom Riddle appears from the darkness of the Chamber of Secrets before me. It has not changed since I was eleven, the cold, damp stone pressed up against my back. "My, my Ginny you can't save anyone, you have failed them all. First you let Harry die and then Luna get captured." He sneers at me walking closer and closer. "Now that you are all alone you can only fail yourself, give up quickly, your death with be less painful." He taunts me as he grabs my head and snaps my neck against the stone._

I wake up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. I hear faint shuffling noises coming from downstairs. "Someone has obviously been here, there is new food in the pantry." An almost recognizable voice drifts up. I cautiously slip out of my bedroom and creep down stairs, my wand at the ready. I dart into the living room and come face to face with a very surprised ginger. "Ron!" I yell rushing into his arms breathing in the scent of my older brother. "Is it really you? Are you really here?" "Yes, I'm really here, Hermoine is here to." He looks up as Hermoine enters the room. Her jaw drops surprise as I rush into her arms too, almost tackling her to the floor. "How are you guys alive?" I ask still in shock. "I could ask you the same question." Ron says half chuckling as he sits down on the couch and motions for me and Hermoine to sit as well. "After the battle Ron and I fled to Paris first, because that was the first place I thought of, we quickly then vanished to America and was living quietly in the suburbs until Neville showed up on our doorstep and taking us to the rest of the DA back in England. We returned to make plans and this was the only place we knew of for a safe house so we stopped here and found you." Hermoine explained. "Oh won't Luna be so happy to hear Neville is alive." I exclaimed before realizing. "Luna is here to?" Ron asked quickly, shifting in his seat to put his arm around Hermoine. "Well...she was until last night." I said quietly. "What happened?" Hermoine asked gently, grabbing my hand reassuringly as I began to tell them of our own journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna: **I open my eyes groggily to see myself being dragged along by two guards, down the hall of what looks to be the Malfoy Manor if I can remember correctly from being held here before. They drag me into a giant room with a towering black throne in the center. Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all frown when I arrive in the room. "You again..." Mutters Draco under his breath crossing his arms over his chest. I close my eyes in concentration as I try to get myself to see the auras and emotions of the people in the room so I can use it as an advantage. I open my eyes again as I kneel then stand before the Dark Lord, clearly he is amused at my gesture, his aura flickering pale yellow. I quickly look at Lucius whose is dark green in disgust, Narcissa's is light purple in pity as she stands politely next to her husband, and Draco's is wrestling for control and settles on a cold gray. I giggle at the sight of it. "What are you laughing at blood traitor?" Lucius snaps at me, his anger flaring. "Draco's colors." I say lightly. Voldemort looks at me intrigued aura still pale yellow at the amusement of the scene, to see his best subject thrown off guard. "What do you mean 'Draco's colors'?" Lucius snaps again, his shade turning a crimson as he grows frustrated with me. "His emotions." I say simply. "The rest of you aren't trying very hard to control yours in front of me but yet the youngest one wrestles for the composure of his, I find it funny." "Great, now we know she is truly looney." Mutters Draco under his breath. I turn back to Voldemort who is now whispering orders to one of the guards. "The Dark Lord has had enough Miss Lovegood, you shall be punished for serving with the DA." The guard states, his aura turning white as snow, I realize it is a lie. I turn my attention back to Voldemort. "Why are you trying to test me? I know he is lying." I say amused myself. "Did someone finally realize that my family isn't crazy? We just have strange gifts that run in the line of the Radcliff's." The Dark Lord stares at me for a minute, I shift under his intense gaze. His aura now switching to a shade of teal, showing that he is impressed. "I cannot read your mind, it is quite remarkable for such a young lady to have such skills." Voldemort states as the Malfoy's go quiet with shock at the turn of events. "My Lord, you believe what this blood traitor says?" Pipes in Lucius regaining from his shock. "You dare question me?" Voldemorts aura turning red with rage. "No, My Lord, I didn't it's just that I have never heard or such magic before." Lucius quickly explains, backing away from him slowly. "My ancestors were very good at keeping secrets, but there are other powers that they have had, we have learned more and more throughout the generations." I say airly, focusing the attention back on me. "What other powers?" Voldemort asks curiously, leaning forward on his throne to examine me more closely, I shift again. "I do not know, they are not something that can be taught to others but can be acquired by my bloodline in certain situations." Everything goes quiet for a couple of seconds as Voldemort sits back and thinks. "Lucius, may I speak with you alone? The rest of you wait here." Voldemort says as he stands up and sweeps into his office, Lucius right behind him like a dog following his master.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco: **My father followed the Dark Lord inside his office, the seconds slowly dragged by and I found myself staring at Luna. I was shocked upon learning what she could do, I had always dismissed her as being crazy just because she wasn't like the others, but that was a great disguise. Her gaze met mine and locked for a few seconds before she glanced over to my mother. Luna wasn't exactly a pain to look at, she was actually quite pretty to be honest with himself. Her titanium blonde hair, that matched my own, cascaded over her shoulders in tight waves, her large blue eyes staring off dreamily like she did so often. She had a nice little body, she had curves, she wasn't a stick like so many other girls think they should be.

I was interupted from my thoughts when my father and Voldemont walked out of the from the office, the big wooden door slamming behind them, like fate had been sealed. Voldemort strode back up to the obsidian black throne and promptly sat down his eyes glancing towards me, his head rested in his hand. "Luna, you are to marry Draco." He said simply. Luna did not even look dazed, but no one knew what she was thinking. I, on the other hand, was completely flabbergasted. "You are not to go anywhere outside the Manor without the accompiance of Draco or another Death Eater, you are to listen to what Draco says or you will be thrown in the dungeon to rot. Do I make myself clear?" He said crosses his legs and putting his hands on his lap. She just simply nodded still looking dreamily around the room. "You are allowed to keep your wand, but it has been altered so you cannot apparate or change the wards." Volddemorts says as a guard offers back her wand, she takes it quickly, looking relieved to have it back. "Draco go take her to your room." He dismissed us from the room. I stiffly strode across the room and grabbed her arm roughly as I dragged her from the room. She didn't seem bothered by anything, it was impossible to know what was going on with her.

* * *

**Luna: **We climbed the stairs and he pulled me down the hall and into a seperate wing. The room was impressive, a four poster bed sat in the middle of the far wall, a fire place to its opposite, it was decorated with green and black, of course slytherin colors. There were two doors on one wall with a vanity in between, one led to the ensuite bathroom, decorated in a cool black marble with silver finishes, and the other to the massive walk in closet filled with robes that I could have never dreamed of wearing. Across from that there was a cozy reading nook and a tv, there was quidditch magazines spread across everywhere. Next to the bed there was a door leading out to the balcony looking over the gardens.

I headed straight for the balcony, pushing away the door. The sharp, cool air settled on my skin causing me to shiver slightly. The gardens were impressive, the plants arranged in unique patterns, creating quiet sitting areas, decorated with fountains. I was sure this was Narcissa's doing, she seemed like the person to fuss over looks, and how they appear to others. Everything was quite extravagant, I was not accustomed to such wealth.

Draco snuck up behind me leaning against the railing. "What are you thinking about the wedding?" He asked knowing that he couldn't read nor understand my thoughts by himself. "I am not sure what to think." I reply airly still staring at the garden. "You aren't afraid of me escaping?" I ask curious since I was allowed to keep my wand. "No, the wards won't allow it, unless you have some sort of other power we do not know of." He says half mocking me. "I do not know of such thing." I say ignoring his mockery as I turn around and quickly walk inside slamming the door behind me, wishing to create as much space between us as possible.

I hated the thought of having to marry him, it was like torture in a mental form. I would much rather have the physical, there were too many games to play with one's mind. He had never been kind to me at school, always insulting me and calling me Looney. I could see that childishness was not about to change in him. I strode over to bookshelf saddening at the sight that they were all school or dark magic books, I chose one of the old herbology books and sat down on the plush couch and began to read.

Draco came back in a few minutes later, just as I was getting comfortable, sadly, he noticed me reading on the couch and came and stood by me. "Why is the book upside down?" He asked, his brow creasing in confusion. "I used to sit on the other side of my fathers desk and read what he was writing." I smile remembering the happy thoughts. "I'm sorry for your loss." And just like that Draco once again wiped the smile off my face, filling me with sadness as I remember he is gone.

Draco doesn't seem bothered by my reaction and gets ready for bed and climbs under the sheets. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask, clearly not wanting to share the bed with him. "In bed, where else?" He replies annoyed. "Thats not happening." I mutter under my breath. "Yes it is, you are mine and you will do what I say, did you not understand? Now get in bed." He demanded. I do not bother to change as I quietly climb into bed positioning myself as far away from him as possible. He drifts off to sleep while I stay staring at the ceiling.

**AN: Alright for the next 5 chapters I require 5 reviews, yes demanding, I know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna: **I slipped out of bed as soon as Draco had fallen asleep and slipped on one of his warmer looking robes, it was much too big on me, it trailed behind me and completely covered my hands and most of my wand. I slipped out of the room and found my way downstairs after memorizing where his room was. I made my way outside and into the gardens as I began to softly hum and grow fruits in the trees. I had accomplished growing some strawberries and apples, even though mine were on the small side compared to my father's. I stopped dead in my tracks thinking about him, a silent tear fell out of my eye and onto my robe, followed by many others. I was devastated he was gone, only memories remained of him now. I must ask the Dark Lord for a funeral to be arranged for him. He deserved better for all he did.

I had spent hours in the garden, just tending to it and growing fruits and flowers. I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned around, Draco was standing behind me first looking very cross as he started to open his mouth, but then he stopped as he noticed my tears. He encircled me with his arms, his warmth so comforting. "Draco, why are you being nice?"

* * *

**Draco: **I woke up slowly, it was beginning to lighten outside. Luns was gone, I placed my hand on her spot. The bed was cold, she had left some time ago. I quickly threw on a robe as I started to search the house for her. "Master Draco, can I help you with something?" One of the house elves appeared in front of me. "Have you seen Luna?" I asked halfly annoyed at his appearance. "Yes, she is out in the garden." He answered meekly. I quickly strode away from him and pushed the door open to the outside. I found her humming to herself, bent over a plant murmuring enchantments, a flower slowly spread out and bloomed. She stopped and froze, slowly sobs began to rack her body. I approached her, unsure of what to do. I was not prepared to deal with crying girls. I slowly reached my arms around her, bringing her close to me.

"Draco, why are you being nice?" Came the voice, muffled in my chest, her tears dampening robe a little. "We are getting married, remember?" I reminded her gently. She looked up at me her blue eyes showing her gentle nature. "But that doesn't mean you have to be nice, you never were before." I flinched at her words. "I know, I'm sorry, I judged you without knowing you." I don't know why I was being so nice, I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. She looked like a glass that might shatter at any moment. "Well now you have the chance." She said burying herself in my chest, allowing herself to cry.

* * *

**Ginny: **Ron and Hermoine looked surprised at my story, shocked at the news. "So you have been here the whole time?" Ron asked gingerly, like I was a little girl who was about to throw a tantrum. "Yes..." I responded looking out the window at the gray churning ocean, things were always changing and churning around me. "You don't know who is alive either?" Hermoine piped in gaining my attention again. "No idea" I confirmed. Ron broke into a wide grin. "Well you are in for a surprise, come on little sis, go get dressed and we will take you to see everyone." Without any other words I raced up the stairs and quickly got dressed, racing back down the stairs so fast like my feet didn't even touch the steps.

Ron led me and Hermoine outside and we grabbed ahold of the shell portkey, everything spun around us for a couple of seconds as we traveled through the void. We landed roughly on the ground inside a magical camp set up, seperate from the rest of the world.

Neville came over and roughly clasped Ron on the back. "Welcome back man! You are just in time!" He said grinning. "Thanks Neville! We brought Ginny too." Ron said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. Neville squashed me in a bear hug. "You found her! I'm happy for you Ron, wonderful to see you aren't captured." My face darkened instantly. "Welcome home." He said before noticing.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry guys this is gonna be a filler chapter, don't worry more action and drama is coming, but every man needs his rest!

**Ginny: **I was welcomed graciously, it was a blessing to see so many faces, the Death Eaters had not captured many. Ron and Neville were in a tent discussing plans while me and Hermoine were chatting idly.

"Sooo how's everything going with Ron? You guys are together, right?" I ask while Hermoine blushed and looked down avoiding me. "Yeah we are together, and it's great really, he's such a gentleman." She said cautiously then folding her hands on her lap and looking back up. "Then what is it?" I asked before realizing. "What do you mean?" She tilted her head, her expression full of confusion. "What is wrong?" My expression matching hers. "Don't tell Ron..." She whispered as my eyes widened knowing it was going to be good. "I'm pregnant." She finished. "Congratulations!" She looked happy to share the news with someone. I wasn't so sure though, she was still young but the battle had forced everyone to mature early. "Yeah, I am only a month along though, no bump yet for awhile." She explained. "Hermoine, you shouldn't be running or fighting a war." I cautioned. "Why not?" Asked Ron who had just exited the tent.

"Ron, I have something to tell you... I'm pregnant." Ron's eyes widened in shock and stood completely still then rushed and hugged Hermoine. "I'm going to be a father." He whispered clearly still shocked. I walked away thinking it was best for them to have their moment together. There was one thing Voldemort could never take away from us, love and with love we have hope for a better tomorrow.

I returned just when it was becoming dark, missing dinner and my stomach growling in protest. Everyone was gathered around the fire all huddled up next to each other, sharing stories and just talking. Neville leaned against the tree next to me. "It's not your fault she is gone." I opened my mouth in protest. "You said she was the one that asked to come, she very well knew the risks." He finished before I could speak. "But I should've helped rescue her." I said staring back at the fire. "She wanted you to run, she didn't want you to go rescue her and get captured yourself." He replied smoothly still staring at me. "But" I stammered. "No but's, you know I am right." He said interrupting me. I didn't reply still staring at the fire. I knew he was right though, she knew she wasn't getting out and told me to leave so I wouldn't get taken myself. "Go home and rest, we'll need you here tomorrow for the meeting." He finally said breaking the silence. "Meeting?" I stared at him confused. "Well you are helping us fight back, aren't you?" He asked the obvious. "Of course I am." "I thought so, we are planning a raid tomorrow."

* * *

**Draco: **Luna didn't argue with anything I said, though she did everything with a glare in her eyes or purposely messed it up a little. It was the little way to rebel for her, she knew we wouldn't kill her or do anything to jeopardize her. She still tried to stay as far as away from everyone as possible. She only did things when she had to, often taking her meals in the library and only coming to bed when I demanded her to. I tried not to care or bother but my mind often wondered to her, her hair flowing over her shoulders as she walked around the gardens like a goddess growing beautiful red roses wherever she went.

I was reading in my study when my arm burned, Voldemort was calling me, I quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf. I flowed down the stairs, my robes billowing behind me. I clutched my arm as it burned again, he was getting impatient, I almost started running to the throne room. The towering, carved, wooden door slowly slipped open as I approached. I walked to the base of the obsidian throne and kneeled graciously. I rose and looked up to a bored looking Voldemort, leaning his head on his hand. "How is Miss Lovegood adjusting?" He asked. "Well, but she keeps to herself when she can." He sat up straight, looking annoyed. "She is keeping to herself? How so?" "She doesn't do anything unless told, and the only time she comes out of the library is when she is forced to." He sat back in thought for a minute. "How is she reacting to the thought of being married?" He questioned. "When I do see her she is hard to read and understand." Voldemort chuckled at my response. "Yes, I would be assumed she would be hard to read, given what she showed us." He debated with himself for a second as I stood still nervous as to what he would say. "Go see your mother, she has the booklet full of wedding stuff. Luna shall start attending meals with us, have her choose the some of the décor and the dress, make her a part of the decision making. Give her something to do preferably children to take care of. The wedding is next weekend right in the gardens and Luna should be expecting within the next two months." He commanded. "Yes my Lord." I almost faltered at the new request. He waved his hand dismissively, I swept out of the room trying to plan how to get Luna to cooperate.

I started searching the house for my mother, she was in the kitchen bossing the house elf's as usual. "Mother, I need the wedding booklet." I snapped still frustrated at Voldemort's request. "Why?" She froze in the middle of ordering an elf to make soup. "Voldemort ordered Luna to make some choices, so I hope you have some options." "Of course I have options planned, but she will ruin it! She has no sense of fashion!" Narcissa cried. "You saw those awful turnip earrings she was wearing!" She complained again. "You are questioning his orders?" I questioned almost threateningly. "No, of course not." She tried to cover quickly. "If you want it to turn out nicely then you can get to know her and advise her over tea." I offered. "So where is the booklet?" I asked again. "On my desk in the office, you can go get it yourself." She huffed already returning back to ordering the elf's around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Luna: **Draco came storming into the tranquil library where I was sitting quietly by a window and reading about herbology. He spotted me quickly and headed towards me carrying a plain black booklet in his hands. "This is for you, start choosing from the options, my mother will oversee it all and you are to have tea with her this afternoon at three, don't make her wait." He said as he dropped the booklet on my lap, I noticed it was a wedding booklet right away and I filled with dread immediately. "Anything else?" I said lightly giving him a smile, not wishing him to know what I really felt. "The wedding is next weekend in the gardens." He reminded me. "I hope there will be roses." I said airily.

As he turned to leave he hesitated for a second, debating his thoughts before turning back towards me. "Voldemort has also requested you start joining us for meals, and he has given us a two month deadline for you to become pregnant." He said cooly. I couldn't take it any longer, I paled and showed a look of disgust. "Willingly or forced, either way it will happen, try not to make it too complicated." He glared at me looking a little disgust himself, he turned to leave again. "Life will never be simple for you." I said breezily as I went back to my book but he still stood still in front of me, his back turned. "Well I certainly don't need you adding to that." He snapped at me. "I'm afraid you got stuck with me the moment you took my from my home, now I will never make it easy in yours." I snarled back at him, not knowing what had come over me but by the time he whipped around to face me I was back to my dreamy nature.

He grabbed my collar and pushed me up against the wall while I still smiled at him, my eyes almost seeing through his rather handsome face. "Do remember that you are my property and I can do what I see fit with you, and I can make it very uncomfortable." He snarled at me. "That is if you can pull it off." I said rather dryly. He staggered back for a second. "You dare doubt me? I think you need a lesson." He lunged at me but when he got within a foot of me he bounced back like he had hit a giant invisible rubber ball. "What did you do?" He spat at me standing up again. "I'm not sure." I replied dreamily walking back over to the couch and resuming my reading.

* * *

**Draco: **I stood gaping at Luna who now was seated on the couch again resuming her book. I drifted up behind her and grabbed her by the next before she could react. I quickly casted a silencing spell on the room and tied her down to the couch. "This will get a look more unpleasant if you don't cooperate, do you understand?" I stood glaring at her while she stared off in the distance. "Are you actually going to be able to follow through on this threat?" She asked still staring at nothing and tilting her head. I quickly undid the binding spell and grabbed the side of her head with my thumb resting on her lips. "I guess you are about to find out." I said as I begun to tear her clothing from her. She still seemed to be trying to be in her own world. She gasped when I reached the core of her. I positioned myself at her entrance and entered. Her face sparked in pain as she adjusted. I slowly began to thrust as I kissed her neck and collarbone. With teeth exposed I bit and bruised her, making sure she knew she was mine. I emptied myself into her and quickly just stood up to readjust my clothing and left swiftly.

* * *

**Luna: **He left me battered and bruised, laying naked and exposed on the couch. I slowly began to release all the tears I had been holding in, I didn't want to show him how much he truly hurt me. I quickly glanced at the time 2:25, I had to have tea with Draco's mother at three, I draped a sheet over myself and grabbed the wedding booklet as I headed upstairs to go get dressed for my dress was torn in half.

I unfortunately passed Lucius in the halls at first he looked surprised then sneered in my direction, I just kept on smiling and staring dreamily at nothing. I entered the room only to find Draco hovering by the fireplace flipping through a Quidditch magazine. He smirked at the sight of me, I let the control in my brain relax and let me see the colors again. His was a dark grey full of guilt. "Wipe that smirk off your face I know you are feeling guilty." I gave him a smirk of my own. "Oh Looney has a tough side." He said mockingly. "I feel guilty leaving you to cover yourself with, I would have loved to watch your reaction having to walk around the house without clothes." He said as I picked out another dress from the closet, this one a pale teal that reached mid-thighs and was definitely a summer dress. I glanced over to where Draco was sitting his aura spread around him, bright white. "Will you stop lying to me?" I asked dropping the sheet and putting on my under garments and dress. "Will you stop being so frustrating?" He countered. "Will you stop looking at me changing?" I countered right back. "You are mine, have you forgotten so soon? Do I need to show you again?" I had to suppress a shudder at the thought. "I have tea with your mother in 15 minutes I think she would like me to be clothed for that." I reminded him as I sat down and started flipping through the wedding booklet, looking at the choices.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ginny: **We gathered around a fire cooking lunch and sharing information. Lots of people had run into some sort of trouble with Death Eaters. I wasn't particularly focused though, my brain still scattered from my nightmare. I was suddenly aware of Neville calling my name. "Ginny, do you have anything to share?" He asked cautiously. "While scrounging for food we were ambushed, they took Luna but she warned me and I got away." I explained shakily, a few murmured sentiments. "They are keeping her in the Manor, Draco has her again." Now everyone looked bewildered. "She is being forced into marriage. I saw it." I explained as people started looking full of concern. "What do you mean, you saw it?" Neville asked curiously. "You all know how Luna always acted strange, how she could read others emotions so easily, well it's because she could literally read others emotions. Coming from the line of the Radcliff's who were especially smart and created their own type of powers without using wands." Several people looked at me awe struck and dubious. "I assure you all of this is true, last night she showed me some things. How the Dark Lord can't read her mind and when Draco tried to touch her he was propelled backwards several feet." People started thinking over possibilities of what this now could mean and do in the war. "You can talk to her right?" Neville asked. "Pretty much, we just show each other things. I can get messages across." I confirmed. "Well looks like she might be a great asset on that side, can you have her try and get some information? I take it they won't kill her if they have found out about her since she is getting married." I shifted uncomfortably. "I can ask but yes you are pretty much right." Neville stared at the fire for a minute. "I think we should wait until we get more information until any attacks, do what you need to survive though."

* * *

**Luna: **I approached the gardens and found her sitting in a gazebo a selection of tea spread out. I quietly took my place as she observed my appearance, making note of the bruises and bite marks, since Draco wouldn't let me heal them. "I hope he isn't being too rough." Her voice full of pity. I shifted in my chair. "It is nothing." I said dismissively. "I hope you brought the booklet." Narcissa replied clearly wanting to get things started. "Of course." I confirmed. "Does chamomile work?" She asked as she poured herself a cup. "That sounds fine." She poured a cup, then took a look at what I had chosen in the booklet. "I agree with the lace dress and the red roses, so very romantic." Narcissa continued. I nearly spat out my tea I was sipping on. "This is nothing of that sort." I said cooly. "Really? I take it you don't know then and it very well could be, you two will become very close." Narcissa continued flipping through the pages agreeing with everything I had selected so far. "No, I don't know and I wish to spend as much time as possible away from him as possible, no offense." I said as she merely shrugged it off. She closed the booklet and rose from the table. "If you excuse me I must go make dinner preparations, See you then." She nodded curtly and left. I soon became lost in my thoughts of my new communication with Ginny.

He sat down right in front of me and rewarmed the tea, pouring himself a glass. "Hello Miss Lovegood, I see that you and Draco had a run in." He said motioning towards my bruises. "It was merely a run in, I deflected him the first time somehow but he caught me off guard and absorbed in a book." I was he distant to explain things to Voldemort but I knew Draco could've just told him. "Deflected?" He asked slightly bemused. "He got within a foot of me and bounced backwards." I explained. "And this was without a wand I presume?" I nodded. "You are becoming a powerful witch, I wonder what other types of powers you have..." He said drifting into thought. "I only gain them when I need them or am in genuine danger." "Genuine danger..." He mused as a shiver went down my spine. "I have some thinking to do, I expect you are joining us for dinner?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Of course my lord." He smirked and left striding back to the Manor.


End file.
